Code Xana Episode 21: Hail To The King, Maybe
by James the Lesser
Summary: FInally, Sanne has found a way to bring Dante back to Earth!  Maybe...


**Code Xana Episode 21: Hail To The King, Maybe**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-20**

"Are you sure?" Sanne nods. She is in the Control Room at the Factory talking to Dante. She is sitting in a computer chair she bought since the normal one had been destroyed by Xana weeks ago. "I, the last time I was on Earth I did horrible things."

"Last time you were on Earth you did horrible things because of Xana. This time you will be in control." Sanne smiles, she had finally done it! Maybe. She had found out how her father activated Towers and was positive if she did she could use the power to use the X Program and get Dante to Earth. He would never have to go back to Lyoko since she could deactivate Towers. "We have to make some preparations first but you will be on Earth soon."

"What will I do?" Dante didn't want this. He felt horrible for what he had done on Earth but on Lyoko his emotions were suppressed. On Earth they would eat him up until they killed him, so he thought. "What if, what if I don't want to go back to Earth?"

"Why wouldn't you?" For Sanne this would be a huge victory. She needed this, she needed a win for once.

"Sanne you didn't do the things I did."

"Neither did you Dante. Xana programmed you, made you do those things. And my grandmother reversed everything you did so you really didn't do anything. Don't you want to be with me and my friends on Earth? You're our friend and we worry about you when you're on Lyoko."

"I am sorry to make you and your friends worry Sanne but I did…"

"No you didn't. But, if, if you really don't want to come back to Earth I won't make you come back." Sanne gets a hurt look on her face.

"If I do go back to Earth what will I, can I do?"

"You'll go to school with us. You'll eat meals with us at the school but all the dorms are filled so you'll have to stay in Krieger's and Ark's room."

"I do not need school my, Xana, made sure I was intelligent enough from birth to be an acceptable host."

"I don't really need to go to school either after all the tutoring and self pedagogy I did but it's a chance to be with my friends and away from my dad. School will just be a rest between all the fun we'll have. You never got to eat on Earth did you?" Dante shakes his head. "Oh we'll have to take you somewhere, and movies, and maybe you can train with me and Krieger. I'm not sure but once you come to Earth maybe I could scan you again and make powers or something. You'll be just like me and my friends!"

"I would like that very much Sanne." Dante smiles at Sanne. "Maybe you could teach me to draw like you do? I would like very much to draw a picture of you as thanks for what you have done for me."

"Ok, sure. You're going to have to get use to some things though. Like breathing, and sleeping."

"Yes, I would like to experience those. To have the sense of taste and smell will be a strange experience for me. I understand the smells of flowers are nice."

"They are." They continue to talk when Sanne's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Where are you it's almost curfew." Sanne and Dante had been talking for so long that Sanne had lost track of the time.

"Oh, um, I'm on my way back Skitz."

"Jim goes on his rounds and I don't think he'd like his grand daughter to be breaking curfew with some boy." Skitz laughs.

"I'm coming." Sanne hangs up and turns to Dante. "You'll also have to get use to following rules like curfew." Sanne gets out of the computer chair and leaves the Factory.

The next day during breakfast Sanne waits for everyone to get to the table. "Guys, we have to get ready to bring Dante to Earth."

"Really?" Sanne nods. "What do we do?" Ark looks over at Krieger to see how he was taking the news.

"I already made him fake documents saying he is a student from Italy. He'll have to stay in Krieger's and Arks's room since there isn't any space left in the dorm building. I've already set up a money transfer from my account to Dante's fake account."

"Uh, what's his last name going to be?" Skitz also sees Krieger doesn't seem to like this news.

"Armitage. It was the first thing I could think of last night." Sanne claps her hands together. "I was thinking tomorrow is Friday so we'll have the weekend off. He can come here and then we can show him around the city some. Movies, restaurants, the pool, everything before school starts on Monday."

"Does this mean we'll be protecting you to deactivate Towers?"

"Maybe. I was thinking once Dante is here I could scan him and try and give him powers. If he could fight like one of us it'd be a great help and would give us two warriors who could deactivate a Tower." Sanne's smile makes everyone smile, except Krieger. "I can't wait! I'm so excited. I may be using hand me down programs from my parents but I was smart enough to figure them out without their help and found a way to get Dante to Earth without powering the computer more."

"So tomorrow Dante is coming to Earth?" Krieger finally speaks. "Great. Xana is still out there. This is like killing Hitler's second cousins best friend it does absolutely nothing to stop the war."

"But you won't have to worry about Dante on Lyoko anymore."

"Who said I was worried about Dante?" Krieger pushes away from the table and leaves.

"What's wrong with Krieger? Did he not sleep or something?" Sanne turns to Ark. "Did you play a joke on him or something?"

"No."

"Gosh Sanne are you really that dense?" Sanne glares and Skitz.

"I already told Krieger I just want to be friends and I don't like Dante like that." Sanne gets up and leaves the table.

"That killed her mood." Mira was silent since she had just made it into the group and didn't want to get involved in what was going on between Sanne and Krieger. "What Sanne said, is it true?" Mira always thought Sanne and Krieger were seeing each other until she got in the group.

"She likes him she just won't admit it. She left her diary open once and I read it. I'll admit I deserved the flack I got for that but it gets so annoying seeing Krieger mad at Dante when I know Sanne likes Krieger."

"Oh." Skitz's answer answered everything Mira wanted to know. "We have classes soon."

"Just think next time this week we'll be going to class with Dante." Ark grabs the trays and throws them away before they all leave for class.

After classes on Friday the group is in the Factory. Sanne is in the Control Room while everyone else is in the Scanner Room. "Dante did you make it there ok?"

"Yes Sanne. Xana did not stop me." Dante had to go to a regular Tower since a Way Tower could not be activated. "I, I am ready."

"Ok I'm starting the process. Stand in the middle of the platform." The screen closes. "I'll see you soon." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard and she activates the Tower Dante is in. "Now I just have to…" She continues her work and finally hits enter. A green exclamation point appears on the screen. "Yes it worked!"

"Dante?" Skitz sees the middle Scanner open and a teenage boy steps out. He is about five foot ten with black hair. His clothes are a black shirt with black pants and black shoes. "We'll take you shopping so you can get more colors." Dante walks to the others, looks up, and opens his eyes. "Xana!" Skitz is hit with an energy blast knocking her backwards.

"_You fools tried to take my son from me! I saw him going to a Tower and captured him. I knew what you were going to do, I listened, I always listen! Now he is mine once again!"_

"No!" Mira attacks landing on Dante's back. She punches him a couple times before he sends energy into her shocking her to the floor.

"Get him back in the Scanner!" Sanne had seen it through the security camera. "God no, Dante, no." Her fingers fly over the keyboard as she prepares to send Dante, now possessed and controlled by Xana, back to Lyoko.

"_I can't lose now I am back to full power!"_ Xana strikes Ark down with an energy orb. "_I should have realized when I left him that it made me incomplete! We had merged and without him I could not be complete."_

"Get back in there!" Krieger lets loose a vicious front kick knocking Dante back into the Scanner. When Sanne sees this she starts the Transfer.

"Damn it, I, I was so close." Suddenly a red exclamation point comes up on the screen. She looks through the security camera and sees Dante is trying to escape the Scanner! "Keep him in there!"

"I'm trying." Krieger pushes Dante back as Dante was trying to force the doors to the Scanner open.

"_I am to powerful for a mere human to hurt me!"_ Dante reaches out with his left hand and grabs Krieger. "_Die!"_ Dante starts to charge a massive amount on energy to send it into Krieger and cause him to literally explode making it impossible to bring him back when the Scanner flashes and transfers Dante, or part of Dante. Dante's body falls forward on top of Krieger who is covered in blood.

"What happened?" Krieger gets out from under Dante's body and sees what happened. Since Dante was only partially in the Scanner when the transfer happen only part of him was transferred to Lyoko. His left arm, part of his torso, his face and part of his skull, and left leg remained on Earth. Blood continues to pour out of Dante's body as Krieger walks away to throw up. He could see parts of Dante's brain, organs, muscles exposed by the partial transfer. This sight is too much for him.

"Oh my god!" Sanne had taken the elevator down and sees the mess. Three of her friends are knocked out, one is throwing up, and one is dead. "No, Dante, this is my fault. I wanted to bring you back to Earth. If, if we had escorted you to the Tower…" Sanne kneels down and turns Dante's body over as she cries. She doesn't care that she is standing in Dante's blood. "No, I, I finally get to see your face on Earth and, no." She hugs Dante's body getting blood on her.

"Part of him was transferred." Sanne looks over and sees Krieger is done throwing up. "That part, it should be whole on Lyoko right?" Krieger hates the sight he sees. Sanne holding Dante's body and crying but not because of jealousy. Sanne was hurt, she was blaming herself. "We can try it again."

"No we can't Xana got control of Dante. If I hadn't been in such a hurry this wouldn't have happened." Sanne continues to cry as Krieger walks over to her.

"Then you have to find a way to separate Dante and Xana. You can do it Sanne." Krieger kneels down next to Sanne. "Wasn't your dad able to separate Xana from your grandmother?"

"Yes but, I'm not, I'm not that good."

"Yes you are. You may be copying your father's programs but you are smart enough to make them work. I believe you can Sanne." Krieger hugs Sanne. "We believe you can."

On Lyoko Dante stands in front of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "Yes, I have done it!" He rises into the air as energy sparks around him. "Those fools thought they could take my son from me and they were wrong! I am Xana, Lord of Lyoko!" He creates an energy orb in both of his hands. "I will destroy these Sectors leaving nothing but my home!" He sends an energy orb at the ground in front of the Way Tower. "What? It shouldn't do that!" The ground blew apart then reformed. "I should have more then enough power to destroy Lyoko!" He throws the other energy orb but the same reaction happens. "No! I do not have my full power yet! Is this because only part of the body was transferred?" Xana thinks while things continue on Earth.

"What's going on?" Ark sits up and rubs his head. He looks and sees Sanne and Krieger are covered in blood. "Oh crap we have to get you guys in a Scanner and…" He notices now that they didn't seem hurt. "What are you guys doing?"

"We have to, to do something, with his body." Krieger and Sanne ignore Ark.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I, we can't bury him anywhere. Someone would notice the ground is dug up. If we tried to take him to the school his, his body," Sanne stops. She can't say it.

"A return would remove the body." Krieger is holding Sanne's hand trying to help her. She leans against him for support.

"It, it would."

"Sanne stay here I'll do the return."

"Thank you Krieger." Sanne starts to cry again when Krieger lets go of her hand and goes to the elevator.

"Oh, wow, damn." Ark sees what has happened to Dante's body. "Does, does this mean Xana is dead to?"

"I, I don't know." A white bubble comes up reversing time. This removes the body, the blood, but not the pain of losing a friend.

"Sanne, it's not your fault." Skitz and Krieger are in Sanne's room. She wouldn't stop crying after return.

"Skitz, I don't know what to do." Krieger wants to help but he can't.

"Don't ask me." Skitz is sitting on Sanne's bed while Sanne cries stroking her arm. "Sanne we want to help you. We're concerned about you. Krieger wants to make you feel better help him do that. He can go get you ice cream, something."

"Anything Sanne." Krieger hates feeling helpless but he was.

"Go away. It was my fault!"

"It was not it was Xana!" Skitz squeezes Sanne's shoulder. "Was it Jeremie's fault that Xana killed Milly and Tamiya? Was it Aelita's fault that she killed her own mother? No. It was Xana."

"Shut up I don't want to hear that." If Sanne could only blame Xana then she'd feel worse. If she blamed herself she could do something to make it better. She could do something but Xana, she couldn't make him pay. She couldn't punish Xana.

"The truth hurts but it is the truth. Sanne, we'll leave you alone. Its ok to cry but you can't be blaming yourself for something that Xana did." Skitz had cried, Dante was a friend and they lost him.

"Should we be leaving her alone?" Skitz nods and the two leave the room. "What if, what if Xana attacks?"

"We'll call her." Skitz closes the door. "If she is still like this on Monday it will be hard to hide it from Jim." The two walk away letting Sanne cry.

On Monday Sanne makes it to breakfast after taking a shower. "Hi guys, sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." She smiles trying to mask how hurt she was.

"You don't make us worry we want to worry." Krieger puts his hand on Sanne's. "You're our friend, worrying is what we do." Sanne pulls her hand away.

"I know but I was being stupid. It, we have to make Xana pay for what he did and I have an idea."

"Really? What is it?" Skitz leans across the table so Sanne wouldn't have to talk to loud.

"To weaken Xana I could drain power off the Super Computer. My dad thought about doing it before but was worried the influx of energy might draw attention to the Factory. I'm thinking one sudden burst to the school should make it look like the energy came from the school and not the Factory. If I drain enough power I could weaken Xana so much he would be even weaker then when our parents fought against him. I could make him as weak as when Franz was still working the computer."

"Is that possible?"

"Xana might try to stop us so I want you to go to Lyoko first. If this works Xana will be too weak to attack us ever again." This energized Sanne. She was still hurting from losing a friend but her hatred for the person who took him got her out of bed. It got her to stop crying and come up with a plan for revenge.

"Would we be able to force him into a Tower? So we could do whatever you need to do to separate Dante and Xana?"

"I don't know. Let's just weaken him first before we make plans for what we'll do after." Sanne had come up with this plan on Sunday afternoon. She wanted revenge, she wanted to hurt Xana, and she wanted to make him pay. "We have classes today so after school?" The others nod.

After school Sanne has sent her friends to Lyoko and is ready to drain the energy from the Super Computer. "When I activate the Tower I need Mira, Krieger, and Skitz to cut the cables. Ark protect them if Xana sends anything." Sanne brings up the activation program. "In three, two one." She activates the Tower. She uses the power from the Tower to route the energy from the Super Computer to the pylon outside of the Factory. "Here goes." She blasts the energy at the school. "It worked!" The energy is discharged from the School. "Ok now to try more energy." Her test run was complete, it worked, now to drain more. "Come on, hey, what's the error? Maybe I used to much power and blew the pylon. Another pylon, there." She sends the energy to a different pylon then sends it to the school. "Another success. Just let me add more power to the next one and Xana should be done for."

"Sanne stop!" The others on Lyoko were scared. Lyoko had become dim then went back to normal. "Lyoko, you're affecting Lyoko, stop it." Krieger sees Lyoko is falling apart then forms back together.

"But if I send more he'll be weaker."

"And you'll destroy Lyoko. Without Lyoko we can't fight Xana."

"Ok I'll just…" A red exclamation point comes up when Sanne tries to stop the program. "I can't stop it something's wrong. Xana, he did something to the program! Why would he want to destroy Lyoko?" Sanne soon gets an answer when Xana sends a message to Sanne.

"_Destroying Lyoko mean I can not be trapped. Soon I will drain the power of the Super Computer destroying Lyoko and making it impossible to stop me!"_

"Guys get in a Tower I need to turn the Super Computer off." The group runs into the Tower Sanne was using while she takes the elevator down and turns the Super Computer off stopping Xana from draining all of the power and destroying Lyoko. She turns it back on and goes back up. "Are you ok?"

"We're good is Lyoko ok?"

"I was able to drain off a lot of power but not as much as I hoped. I'm bringing you back now." Her friends come back to Earth.

Later that day they are sitting in Sanne's room. "I weakened him but he's still strong. He shouldn't be able to possess anyone for a long time. Not even if he does to them like he did to Mira."

"There's a minor victory for us except now we know he wants to destroy Lyoko so he can't be trapped again. How would he destroy Lyoko?" Skitz turns to Sanne.

"I don't know. I, I read my father's diaries and he got rid of the program he made to delete Lyoko. If Xana is going to destroy Lyoko he's going to have to do it on his own."

"We can't let him destroy Lyoko." Mira speaks up. "Without it we can't stop him right?" Sanne and the others nod.

"Sanne will find a way to lock Xana up tight then get Dante back." Krieger smiles at Sanne. "We all know she can she just has to take her time with it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I'm only a Warhol." Everyone looks at her confused. "I'm not really a soup can I'm a painting of a soup can. I'm not my mom and dad I'm only copying the work they did before me."

"You're as smart as they are Sanne." Krieger reaches for her hand but she pulls away. "Sanne, I, are you ok?"

"Yes Krieger I'm, no, I'm better. I'll be fine when Dante is on Earth and Xana is trapped in a Tower." Sanne smiles at Krieger. He wants to believe her so he doesn't see how fake the smile was, hear how fake she sounded.

**A/N Ah yes Dante is gone, Xana is in his body once again. Krieger and Sanne got close immediately afterwards but now she rebuffs him again. Were her feelings for Dante really that of just friends? I don't know yet have to get through more episodes to see where this is going. That's right, I have no idea where this is going. Will I copy the real Code Lyoko and have Xana use Code Xana to delete Sectors? I used Code Xana to release Dante from the Tower, how this series got the name. But could I really copy the show? I doubt it. Also, the name comes from Bruce Campbell's character in the series Evil Dead. He says "Hail to the King Baby." Except Xana wasn't King. **


End file.
